ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Caped Crusader
Batman: Caped Crusader is an American animated action/adventure-superhero-mystery-thriller television series based on Batman by DC Comics, being created by ???, with Sam Register ans executive producer. The series airs on Adult Swim on TBD 2017. Synopsis The series follows young billionaire Bruce Wayne double his life as the crime-fighting vigilante know as the Batman. Cast & Characters Main * Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD Supporting * Alfred Pennyworth (voiced by Adam Croasdell) - TBD * Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD * Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin (II) (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD * Commissioner James Gordon (voiced by Bruce Thomas) - TBD * Detective Harvey Bullock (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD * Detective Renee Montoya (voiced by Juliet Landau) - TBD * Dr. Leslie Thompkins (voiced by Nancy Linari) - TBD * Lucius Fox (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - TBD * Luke Fox/Batwing (II) (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * Katherine "Kate" Kane/Batwoman (voiced by Zehra Fazal) - TBD * Officer Crispus Allen (voiced by Carl Lumbly) - TBD * Vicki Vale (voiced by Kari Wuhrer) - TBD * Ace the Bat-Hound (voiced effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Julie Madison (voiced by Kelly Stables) - TBD * Silver St. Cloud (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD * Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD * Thomas Wayne (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD * Martha Wayne (voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler '''(voiced by Rachel Bloom) - TBD * '''Jason Todd/Red Hood (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD * David Zavimbe/Batwing (I) (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Duke Thomas/Singal (voiced by Zeno Robinson) - TBD * Harper Row/Bluebird (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD * Officer Jason Bard (voiced by Nathan Fillion) - TBD * Mayor Hamilton Hill (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Officer Michael Akins (voiced by Tony Todd) - TBD * Cullen Row (voiced by Epic Lopez) - TBD Villains * Joker (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - TBD * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (voiced by Alan Tudky) - TBD * Edward Nygma/Riddler (voiced by Josh Brener) - TBD * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Selina Kaye/Catwoman (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD * Professor Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * Basil Karlo/Clayface (voiced by Neil Kaplan) - TBD * League of Shadows, consisting of: ** Ra's al Ghul (voiced by Cas Anver) - TBD ** Talia al Ghul (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD ** Ubu (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD ** Hook (voiced by Lance Henriksen) - TBD ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - TBD ** Nyssa Raatko (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - TBD ** Sensei (voiced by Paul Nakauchi) - TBD * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - TBD * Drury Walker/Killer Moth (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (voiced by Katelyn Gault) - TBD * Mr. Bloom (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD * Rupert Throne (voiced by Peter Stormare) - TBD * Dr. Karl Helfern/Dr. Death (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD * Professor Hugo Strange (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD * Salvatore "Sal" Maroni (voiced by Victor Brandt) - TBD * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (voiced by Eric Loomis) - TBD * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Terrible Trio, consisting of: ** Warren Lawford/Fox (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - TBD ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture (voiced by Oliver Vaquer) - TBD ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark (voiced by Ben Pronsky) - TBD * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD ** Mr. Toad (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Garfield Lynns/Firefly (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD * Carmine "The Roman" Falcone (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD ** Alberto Falcone/Holiday Killer (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Joe Chill (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Tony Zucco (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD * Maximilian "Maxie" Zeus (voiced by Bruce Greenwood) - TBD * Bane (voiced by Danny Trejo) - TBD * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD ** Scarface (voiced by David Lodge) - TBD * Victor Zsasz (voiced by Jonathan Hyde) - TBD * Mortimer Drake/Cavalier (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBD * Natalia Knight/Nocturna (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD * Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * Astrid Arkham/Arkham Knight (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD Episodes See List of Batman: Caped Crusader episodes Differences * Jason Todd didn't became the second Robin where he wasn't killed by the Joker. * Trivia * Category:Batman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-14-LV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Mystery television series Category:Television shows with a darker tone Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult Swim Shows Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation